


Harry's Secret Life

by AvianTheTeaTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, adult, mature - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianTheTeaTree/pseuds/AvianTheTeaTree
Summary: Harry starts his fourth year at Hogwarts with only one person on his mind - Ginny. After seeing her in the Gryffindor common room, Harry can't keep it together any longer and his attraction towards Ginny starts to consume him. She however feels the same way, and together they start to explore their sexuality.





	

Anxiously, Harry waited at the gate 9 ¾ at King’s Cross. He was looking out for Ron, but had neither seen him nor any other member of the red-haired Weasley family. They were about to start their 4th year at Hogwarts, and Harry was not prepared to board the train to school on his own. Already, he was daring to see Malfoy and his followers again, especially after what had happened with Sirius last year. After another 5 minutes of waiting, Harry decided to board the train on his own, maybe Ron was already inside, or maybe he could sit with Neville or Luna. As he boarded the train, he was thinking about Ginny, Ron’s sister. He hadn’t seen her the whole summer and ever since he had saved her two years ago, he could not stop thinking about her. Obviously, he hadn’t told Ron that, but he had fallen a little for Ginny. As Harry was lost in his thoughts about Ginny, he didn’t realize that he was walking past a train compartment with Ron and Hermione inside. Only after Hermione opened their door and yelled Harry’s name a couple of times, he noticed and walked towards them.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t notice you!”, said Harry.  
“Where were you with your thoughts? Anyway, it’s so good to see you, Harry! How was your break? Did the Dursleys treat you alright?”, Hermione asked while moving her trunk so that Harry could sit down.  
“Hey, Ron! You good? Yea, the Dursleys were fine. Couldn’t wait for the end of summer though.”, Harry said as he opened a box of chocolate frogs. “So, Ron – how was your break? How’s your family doing? I was hoping to see them this summer.”  
“They’re good, Charlie is still in Romania and dad is trying to build a torch. So it’s all the same, really.”, Ron answered. “I can’t wait to be back in Hogwarts, I’m starving.”

A few hours later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the enormous table in the Great Hall, underneath the castle’s own sky, and found themselves in the midst of a huge crowd of students. Harry could spot a couple of redheads, but none of them were Ginny. Harry tried to swallow his disappointment, because all he was hoping for the entire summer was to see Ginny again.  
“What’s up with you today, Harry?”, Hermione interrupted his thoughts.  
“I don’t know – I guess I’m just a little tired”, lied Harry and tried to think of something else and grabbed a few potatoes. “To be honest, I think I’ll be going to bed soon.”  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief, but didn’t say anything. Harry stood up from the table, leaving behind an untouched plate filled with potatoes, rolls, and pumpkin pie. “Dig in”, he said to Ron, who immediately started to munch on one of the potatoes. 

As Harry walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, he found himself once again thinking of Ginny – her long red, fiery hair flowing down her back, her eyes smiling at him, her laugh, her bravery, her sexiness … Harry stopped himself here. He could not allow himself to think of Ron’s sister in this way, it just felt like betrayal. He had noticed how his thoughts about Ginny had gotten more and more mature over the last two years. At the beginning, right after he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, the thoughts were innocent and only a few at a time. Back then, he didn’t take it seriously, but especially over the summer he had noticed how his mind took him places that just didn’t feel right. This summer was also the first time he started to feel arousal when thinking of Ginny, and he didn’t know what he could do to stop it.  
“Password” – the Fat Lady in the Gryffindor portrait once again interrupted Harry’s thoughts.  
“Lycium turcomanium”, Harry said and entered his dorm as the portrait swung open. What he saw inside was not at all what he expected. Ginny was sitting on the armchair in front of the fire, now smiling at him. The flicker of the fire made her eyes shine even more, and Harry felt his heart beating hard and fast against his chest.  
“Hi, Harry”, Ginny said and slowly stood up.  
“Ginny – hey.”, Harry said while breathing in and out consciously to control his mind. “I was wondering where you were.”  
“I was here. I came up here directly after the train, because I was hoping to see you. I have missed you.”, Ginny said.  
“I missed you, too.”, Harry answered. He did not know how to interpret this situation. Was Ginny simply being nice to him, or was there more than just friendship? Then again, he could just be imagining this.  
“Look, Ginny. I need to tell you something.”, he started. “I need to be honest with you about this, and I hope that this will not destroy anything that is between us.” He took a deep breath and said: “Ginny, I really like you. I have liked you for a while now, but this summer it just spiralled out of control and I can’t keep it in any longer. I don’t know how to tell Ron, because I am sure that he wouldn’t be thrilled at all, so I am telling you first. I don’t know if my mind is playing tricks on me, but I feel like maybe you like me back?”  
Harry’s heart was beating too fast now, and he felt himself sweating. Ginny took another step towards him.  
“Well, of course I like you back”, she said, coming even closer. “I could not stop thinking about you all summer either.”  
She was so close now, that Harry was sure she could hear the beating of his heart. He looked at her, noticed her warm eyes, her slight smile, but also the two hills underneath her shirt. He felt the excitement all over his body, and he noticed how his mind didn’t seem to function properly anymore … He reached out with his hand and touched her cheek, looking at her to observe her reaction. She smiled even more and suddenly, Harry just let loose and kissed her hard. He felt her soft lips against his, and how she pressed her body against his. He could feel her boobs pushing against his chest as she locked her hands behind his head. Harry noticed how his pants got tighter, and apparently Ginny noticed too, because she reached down with one hand and grabbed his penis. Harry felt how he got even harder, which he had not thought was possible. He took her hand and interlocked it with his, then stopped to kiss her.  
“Ginny, I … “, he started, but couldn’t finish. His mind was spinning. He did not know what to think and he could not believe what had just happened. He was not expecting Ginny to react this way and to be this perky. “This was amazing. I want this to continue, but I don’t want Ron to know. I know that this is a lot to ask, but I am just not ready.”, Harry finished.  
“I completely understand. I don’t want my brother to know either, so let’s just keep this between us for now. I want you though. I want you now.”, Ginny said. Harry could not believe it. This was probably the last thing he had ever imagined would happen.  
“I have an idea. It takes at least another hour for the dinner to finish and for the students to come up to the dorm, so we have a little time. I know that I can’t go into your dormitory, but maybe you can come into ours? We can give it a try. Are you up for it?”, he asked.  
Ginny just smiled, took his hand and walked towards the steps leading to the boys dormitory. Ginny walked up two steps and hesitated, waiting for the steps to turn into a slide, but it did not happen.  
“Seems like it’s fine for girls to visit boys”, she said cheekily and walked up the rest of the stairs. Harry followed her all the way up. Upstairs, he spotted his trunk and said down on the bed next to it. Ginny was still standing in front of him, but then sat down on his lap, with her face towards his, and kissed him again. Harry hesitated for a second, but then said: “I have never done anything like this before.”  
“Neither have I”, Ginny said to him and started to kiss him again. Harry felt her lips against his, and slowly moved his back down towards the mattress, until he was laying on his bed, with Ginny on top of him, kissing him hard. Their tongues intertwined and Harry felt a wave of arousal. Ginny, as she was sitting on top of him, clearly felt it as well and started grinning. Still smiling, she took of her shirt and Harry admired her perfectly shaped boobs. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her shirt, and Harry reached out to touch them. Warmly, they lay in his hands, and he started to kiss her neck, moving down further. He lifted Ginny up slightly, and switched positions – now, Ginny was lying on the bed, and Harry was on top of her. He too took off his shirt and kissed her some more. His arousal was almost uncontrollable by now. He felt his penis getting even harder, and pushing against his jeans. He hesitated, and looked at Ginny, before he slowly opened his pants. Ginny smiled and helped Harry take off hers as well. Ginny sat up, looking at Harry’s hard penis, and reached out to grab it. Harry felt the warmth of her hand around his penis, and then, Ginny started to move her hand up and down his dick, while looking at Harry. His lust was consuming him by now, he couldn’t think clearly anymore – all he could think about was this beautiful redhead holding his penis and pleasing him. He moaned slightly, but then had to take her hand away from his penis, because he felt that if she would continue, he wouldn’t be able to hold it in any longer. Instead, he now kissed her breasts, then moved further down to kiss her flat stomach and even further down. Harry looked at her tight vagina and softly started to kiss it too. His kissing became a mixture between sucking and licking, and he could feel Ginny tighten her muscles around her stomach and her vagina. Harry started to use his fingers to pleasure her, and all of a sudden felt her hand gripping his hair really hard, as she moaned loudly. Harry continued even faster, until Ginny started to sit up and pull Harry towards her. Kissing hard, he was now lying on top of her – both completely naked, and with one last nod of approval, Harry carefully took his penis into one hand and slowly moved it into Ginny’s vagina. He could feel the extreme tightness, and looked at Ginny – she had closed her eyes, but said “Do it”, and so Harry pushed his penis in all the way. Ginny groaned, but then Harry started to move his hip and he could feel his penis move inside her warm and tight vagina. He leaned down to kiss her, and Ginny kissed him back. Harry moved up and down, and he felt how he was almost coming to a close. Carefully, he pulled out his penis, and Ginny understood, as she was getting up and sitting on top of him. This time, she moved Harry’s dick inside her vagina and started riding it. Harry felt how his penis was in even deeper this time than before, and looking at Ginny, he noticed that she too was almost about to finish. He pulled her down, kissed her, and felt his penis move inside of her. He felt the warmth, the tightness, the arousal all around, and how his hard penis pushed and pushed inside her. With one last breath, he let go and ejaculated into Ginny.  
Exhausted, they both fell on to the bed and exhaled. Only now, Harry realized what he had done. Immediately, Harry felt incredibly guilty and could only think of his betrayal towards Ron. Harry sat up, kissed Ginny once more and said:  
“I know we agree to keep this between us, and this is exactly what I am planning to do. It was amazing, it really was, and I definitely want to repeat it if you’re up for it.”  
Ginny nodded and gave him a peck before starting to dress.  
“The other students will be here any minute, I better go.”, she said, smiling at Harry, before leaving his bedroom. Around one minute later, Harry heard the Gryffindor portrait open the door and students flowing into the common room. He took a deep breath, put on a smile, and then walked down the stairs to greet his friends.


End file.
